


Magic of Christmas

by saiditagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditagain/pseuds/saiditagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс всегда любил Рождество – пушистые елки, яркие игрушки и непередаваемую праздничную атмосферу, царящую в каждой комнате родного дома. У Артура все было иначе. Праздничный ужин строго по расписанию, вежливые разговоры о погоде за окном или новостях, а вместо теплого вечера в семейном кругу – совместное чтение прессы или книг у камина, в полной тишине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic of Christmas

Хогвартс — школа чародейства и волшебства, лучшее место, где под надзором наставников юные маги превращаются в ответственных и сознательных молодых людей, готовых к самостоятельной жизни, полной перспектив и возможностей. Разделение на четыре факультета одновременно создает и строгую иерархию, и предоставляет комфортную среду для общения с единомышленниками: хитрые и ядовитые с себе подобными, храбрецы со своими безрассудными товарищами, остроумные вперемешку с чудаковатыми и необычными, а трудолюбивые и старательные в своей тихой гавани. Все они крайне редко смешиваются друг с другом, предпочитая держаться тех, кто может поддержать, помочь и заступиться в силу общих взглядов и ценностей.

Но строгой иерархии иногда приходит конец, совсем не официальный, объявляющий расформирование старого устава и распорядка, а условный, зарождающийся в редкие и ценные моменты свободы от обязательств. Например, на летних каникулах. Или в Рождество, когда отсутствие школьной формы стирает границы.

Имс всегда любил Рождество — пушистые елки, яркие игрушки и непередаваемую праздничную атмосферу, царящую в каждой комнате родного дома. Смех отца, улыбка матери и радостные вопли младших братьев — год за годом все это приобретает большую ценность. Виной этому либо взросление и переход к новому этапу, либо осознание и принятие новых истин. Как-никак, но жизнь Имса за считанные недели перевернулась с ног на голову и показала себя с совершенно другой стороны, той, о которой он даже не подозревал.

У Артура все было иначе. Праздничный ужин строго по расписанию, вежливые разговоры о погоде за окном или новостях, а вместо теплого вечера в семейном кругу — совместное чтение прессы и книг у камина, в полной тишине. Правила, порядок, последовательность, никаких поблажек. Стоит ли говорить о том, каким резонансом обладала новость о том, что старший сын и гордость семьи отказался от приглашения домой, оставшись в школе под предлогом подготовки к предстоящим тестам и экзаменам?

Вот только дело было не в учебе, не в свободном доступе в библиотеку или увлекательных экскурсиях в Хогсмид. Все было куда более заурядно, но в простоте и крылся парадокс. Виноват был Имс, чертов капитан команды Гриффиндора по Квиддичу, обаятельный, улыбчивый с чуть грубоватым голосом и добрыми глазами, а еще с широкими ладонями, всегда теплыми, и самыми крепкими объятиями. Отказать ему было невозможно. Особенно в тот вечер, когда он с энтузиазмом делился своим планом остаться на две недели вместе, забыть о косых взглядах и шепоте за спиной. Остаться на две недели каникул, в которые почти все уезжают домой, а ботанический сад, заснеженные дорожки на территории школы и общая комната в их распоряжении.

И Артур поверил. Поверил и совсем не жалел о принятом решении. Ведь это слишком сложно, сидя в теплом свитере на коленях Имса, который одной рукой совсем легко обнимает, а в другой держит чашку ароматного кофе, кажется, тоже пахнущего Рождеством. Огонь в камине щедро дарит тепло, а объятия — ощущение того, что ты дома, что ты в безопасности.

Радость переполняет каждую клетку, словно течет по венам и опьяняет, как горячий глинтвейн со специями. В коридорах пахнет чем-то цитрусовым — не то лимоном, не то традиционными мандаринами, напоминанием о лете и солнце, а булочки с корицей, фрукты и сладости всегда ждут в общем зале, где столы, обычно расставленные на выверенном расстоянии, составляют идеальный квадрат.

— Хочешь еще эклер? В качестве приза за хорошее поведение, — на губах Артура появляется улыбка. Любой, кто увидел бы его сейчас, ошарашенно замер бы прямо в дверях — улыбка была искренней, не натянутой, а в голосе не было ни намека на сарказм. Редкое явление. Наверное, такое же редкое, как полное солнечное затмение, но от этого лишь более ценное.

— А, если, впредь не будешь снимать дверь с петель своим настойчивым стуком, — нарочно понижая голос, чтобы создать хоть какой-то намек на интригу, Артур пальцем стирает след от взбитых сливок на подбородке Имса, тянется к кофе и забирает его чашку, делая несколько глотков, — То я, возможно, позволю взять себя за руку, когда сегодня будем спускаться к ужину.

— Если бы профессор Флитвик видел тебя сейчас, то мне пришлось бы рассказывать в деталях о заклинании, которое я применил, чтобы забрать старосту Когтеврана себе, — Имс смеется, крепче обнимает и радуется своему подарку, самому лучшему подарку за шестнадцать лет жизни, — Но что могу сказать? Шалость удалась, — последние слова он шепчет, оставляет поцелуй сначала на щеке Артура, а затем прижимается к губам, не обращая внимания на невнятное бормотание о том, что кофе может испачкать обивку дивана, если хотя бы капля прольется, но Имсу плевать.  
Экскуро*, наверное, подойдет для чистки мебели. Они обязательно проверят. Чуть позже.

**Author's Note:**

> Экскуро* — (англ. Scourgify) — очищающее заклятие, убирающее жидкую грязь.


End file.
